snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crispycol/Grim Tales: Kids from Down Below
Grim Tales: Kids from Down Below is a fanfiction arc made by me, DKH. The story is set after the HIM saga, after HIM was killed by Grim Junior and his friends "peace" returned to the Underworld. Mimi moved in Castle Evergrim along with Jeff, who became a butler. Grim Junior eventually choses Mimi as his girlfriend but Minnie learned to get over it. Prologue Grim Junior and Mimi were playing games video games in Junior's room, but Junior couldn't beat her. Suddenly Jeff knocked on the door and asked if the two could come to the living room. They headed towards the living room where Mandy, Grim, Minnie and Nergal Jr. were. Grim Jr. asked what was going on. Nergal Jr. told that a new Nergaling appeared and fled to Earth in the past and is killing several children. Because Nergal Jr. was busy with his bounty hunter jobs in the Underworld he asked if Grim Jr, Mimi and Minnie could go to the past and meet his younger self and defeat the Nergaling. Grim Jr. first protested but his mother said he had to go, he then asked how they would be able to go to the past. Grim then said hsi friend could do that, at that moment Clockwork appeared. Junior first got angry at him for last time but eventually the three kids departed to the past. Kids from Down Below This is only a short summery of what happens in this chapter. The kids arrive in the past on Earth where they see it is still intact (unlike in WHAM). They seek for Nergal Jr. in Megaville but underway Mimi suddenly disappears to search for her family. Minnie tells Grim Jr. that they should move on. They later find Nergal Jr., with Mr. Bonkers, and team up with him. Their first location they search is the woody park where the incidents have taken place. They notice that they are followed but don't see anyone. They eventually see a dead kid lying on the ground called Lenore and her new pet Ragamuffin. She explains that there is a monster around the city that hunts kids, and others who see him. He is known under the name of Slender Man. Mimi in the meantime had found the house where her mother and aunts lived with her grandfather. She looked through the window and saw Blossom and Dexter together and cried. She wanted to enter when she suddenly was stopped by Grim Jr. who told her not to do anything stupid. Later that night Minnie was waiting in front of the park when she saw Ami and Yumi enter the park and alarmed Grim Jr. and Nergal Jr. with her nergal powers. Nergal Jr. looked out for Slender Man while Grim Jr., Mimi and Lenore watched more closely to Ami and Yumi. Nergal Jr. saw Slender Man and followed him, right before Slendy wanted to take Ami and Yumi Grim Jr. stepped before him while Mimi and Lenore took the girls away. Slender Man said nothing and spreaded his tentacles when he noticed Nergal Jr. behind him and they begun to fight each other. After a hard battle Juniors won and took Slender Man back with them. What they didn't know was that Slender Man gave his 'eye' to his shadow that fled. The next day it was revealed several children had disappeared from the Megaville Elementary. Grim Jr., Nergal Jr. and Lenore went in their human forms to the school while the other girls stayed with Nergal. They quickly discovered that Slender Man's Shadow was wandering around to kidnap children. They came just in time as they saw Slender Man holding Timmy, Jimmy, Todd (Wayside) and Rudy (Chalkzone) being held by Slender. The two fought Slender and killed him. Lenore then erased the memories of the students with her Men in Black neutralizer. After all this Grim Jr, Mimi and Minnie said goodbye to Nergal Jr. and Lenore and went back to their time along with Slenderman. Back in their time Nergal Jr. locked Slenderman up in Level 0 and assured he would never get out. Category:Blog posts